Unchained Melody
by eyelashxwishes
Summary: six months after college, Peyton and Nathan are engaged. Brooke and Lucas are no longer together.
1. Chapter 1

Unchained Melody

Author's Note: So it's been about ten years since I did a story. I've grown up more in the ways of the world since then. So read, enjoy, review. Whatever.

I don't own One Tree Hill or the characters. I know I'll forget to add this later. So think of this as the disclaimer for all the chapters. Because yeah, if I don't own Oth in chapter 1, I won't own it later.

-Marissa

Chapter 1

Brooke was working hard on a new dress for Britney Spears. She sighed and picked up her cell phone. This dress was useless. She was never going to make it perfect. Sighing again she pushed the thoughts of the dress out of her head, and dialed Lucas' number. She hated his guts. There was no denying that. But since her best friend was getting married to Lucas' brother they had to do this whole wedding shindig _together_.

"Hello?" Came the sexy soothing voice of Lucas, 'Wait sexy? No Brooke stop!' she thought to herself.

"Hey Lucas," Brooke said as cheerfully as she could.

"Oh hey Brooke what's up?" He asked with a grin, oh did he love Brooke Davis.

"Where are you having Nathan's bachelor party?" Brooke questioned picking up her pencil again and drawing more of Britney's dress.

"My house, why?"

"Just making sure you didn't screw up _again._ Because Peyton's party is at their house."

"Okay..." Lucas said slightly confused. Why couldn't she just have faith in him?

"And remember, Nathan has to stay at your house that night." Brooke said, still sketching.

"What! Why?"

"Because the next day is the wedding. DUH LUCAS!"

"The wedding is in three days?" He asked confused.

Brooke threw her pencil down, "Yes Lucas!" She hissed, "The wedding is in two days! Goddamn Lucas! You're the best man and you didn't know this?"

"Uh no…"

"Whatever! The rehearsal dinner is tomorrow at 6:30, so be there at six."

"Okay."

"And I swear to God if your not there at six your dead."

"I'll be there at six" Lucas said and hung up his phone.

Brooke sighed and decided to just go home for the night, there was no way this dress was ever going to get done. 'Sorry Britney, but your dress is just going to have to wait' she thought as she turned off the lights to her boutique. She locked the door and started walking to her car.

Peyton Sawyer sat on her couch in her luxurious apartment. Marrying a basketball star has its perks. But unlike all those other blonde bimbos she loved Nathan. Always had, always will, until the day she died. Her cell phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She frowned at the unknown cell number and flipped it open.

"Hello…Peyton Sawyer at your service" Peyton said with a giggle.

"Sure it's not Scott yet?" The voice on the other end made Peyton's skin crawl.

"Haley James- Keller!" Peyton said rolling her eyes. She hated Haley. After she ran off with Chris and broke Nathan's heart she could never forgive her best friend, "What do you want rock star?"

"I uh, heard about you and Nathan, and you have my blessing." Haley sighed, "And I'm not Keller. Just James."

"I'm so glad you approve rock star, but I don't need your blessing."

"I could come steal him back in a heartbeat Peyton. In a HEARTBEAT!" She yelled on the verge of tears.

"He doesn't love you anymore." Peyton said and hung up the phone, blocking her number.

She put the phone down and got comfortable on the couch, flipping on the TV the sound of Keith Urban's; Memories of Us filled the air. She loved Keith. He was a good singer, for country music, and being sexy helped a little. The front door opened and her wonderful fiancé Nathan entered the apartment.

"Hey babe!" Nathan said dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey! How was work?" She asked as he sat down.

"It was, well, work. Fun, tiring you know" He laughed and looked at her, "but I missed you like crazy."

Peyton grinned, "I missed you too." Nathan leaned over and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss instantly, and moved in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She moaned into the kiss and slowly started to take his shirt off. Pretty soon all the clothes were in a pile on the floor, and the two were making love on the couch.

Brooke sighed as she flipped on the lights in her house. She walked to her fridge and looked for food, but came up empty handed. Picking up the house phone she ordered Chinese, after she hung up she sat down on her couch and listened to the silence. Alone, again, like always. Wishing for Lucas.

Lucas sighed and didn't bother to turn the lights on, or look around for something to eat. He just sat down on the couch and thought about the one he let get away, Brooke.

AN. Ok so it's short. They probably all will be, but I'll update fast. Like every couple of days, unless I end up getting grounded. Which I hopefully won't. So Love it hate it? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Unchained Melody

Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I feel so loved. A special thanks to **Jen!** Without her my story wouldn't be possible. And also, thanks everyone else for reviewing. You seriously made my day. Oh yeah I also put in that Haley Peyton convo for fun. I wasn't planning on using her again, but hey I write whatever pops into my head, so Haley will be in this story. Woo!

Chapter 2

Brooke walked into the restaurant and skimmed the crowd looking for Lucas. Of course, he was late. She walked into the back room where the party was being held. She picked up her bag and sat down on the couch to sketch more of the dress. A couple minutes later Lucas came running in. Brooke glared up at him, but couldn't help note that he looked hot in that blue stripped polo, and those khaki pants.

"Your late Lucas!" She yelled putting her stuff down and standing up.

"I know, I'm sorry. I got lost." He replied sheepishly, looking down at the tile. Brooke stifled a laugh and looked at him.

"How the hell did you get lost? Didn't Nathan give you directions?"

"Yeah," he responded still not looking up, obviously finding the cracks in the tile more interesting than Brooke.

"Well, Ok then." Brooke laughed, "I need you to look over things, while I work."

Lucas nodded his head slowly, "Okay."

He went to observe the servers and make sure they were doing everything right while Brooke worked on the dress. After about ten minutes Brooke was in a rage, cursing up a storm and throwing sketch after sketch away. Lucas couldn't hold it in anymore, he laughed. Brooke looked at him hunched over laughing so hard he was crying and this made her angrier.

"What the hell is so funny, Scott?" She demanded.

"Your cursing up a storm over there, Davis."

"This isn't a funny matter!" She screamed holding up the sketchpad.

"Well, what are you working on?" he asked walking over to her.

"Britney needs a formal dress for some random dinner thing."

Lucas nodded and leaned over Brooke's shoulder. She felt his hot breath on her neck and wished that she could just turn around and kiss him. But he was taken, and she was pissed.

"Well, this dress is really good."

"Are you crazy? This is crap."

"I think you're the crazy one. This dress is wonderful." Lucas said looking into her hazel eyes. The eyes he had fallen for so many years ago, the eyes he still loved. So much.

"Lucas, no it's not. Britney would never wear this."

"Britney who?"

"Spears!"

"Oh I love Britney Spears. Just lower the back and the front a little and there you go."

"You would love her." Brooke muttered adding the final touches to the dress.

Lucas looked at her questionably, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, but hey if you're after sluts then go for it." She picked up the drawing; "I need to run this next door, to my store. Can you handle being alone for like three minutes?"

"Yes."

"Ok, and if you mess up _anything"_

"Brooke, have faith. I won't mess up anything." Brooke nodded and ran off to fax the dress.

Lucas sighed and watched her walk off. He loved her, and he hated himself for screwing up again. But there was nothing he could do or say to make her stop hating him. And that killed him. Brooke was his world. She was the reason he lived. She was the one for him, and he was the one for her. He just had to make her see that again. He would do anything to get her back. Even sit through her yelling at him. At least she was talking to him now.

Peyton rummaged through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit. What did you wear to your rehearsal dinner? Surely not a dress, since you had to wear a dress the next day at the wedding. She sighed and looked at the outfit Brooke had picked out. It was a pink tank top with a black jacket over it, and a long flowing skirt. She sighed remembering the conversation she had had with Brooke that morning.

"_Brooke! I hate pink!"_

"_But it's cute P. Sawyer!" Brook said holding up the outfit again._

"_It's not very Peyton Sawyerish." Nathan stated coming in the room. _

_Brooke looked at him and shook her head, "No, but maybe it's Peyton Scott." She said putting the skirt down on the bed. "I have white flip flops the match this, I'll bring them tonight."_

_Peyton nodded her head and looked at the outfit, still unsure._

"_I have to go to work" Brooke said softly and walked out of the room._

"_Did I hurt her feelings?" Nathan asked concerned._

"_No, she just doesn't like no for an answer" Peyton laughed._

Sighing Peyton put on the outfit, only for Brooke. She wouldn't wear this for anyone else, ever. Nathan walked into their bedroom and laughed at his fiancé.

"What? Do I look like crap?" Peyton asked, as she stopped curling her hair and stared at her fiancé.

"No, no not at all! You look gorgeous!" Nathan said making his way over to her.

"Well, you need to change too..."

"I will..." Nathan whispered as he kissed her. Peyton returned the kiss, but only for a minute.

"We can do that later. We're going to be late." Peyton reminded him as she slipped on her chucks.

"Chucks?"

"Brooke has shoes there for me, remember?"

"Right." Nathan sighed and gave her a quick peck. "I don't know what I'm going to do tonight."

"You're going to party with your friends, and have a great time. Then you're going to call me, and go to sleep."

"I'm going to miss you the whole time."

"I'm sure you won't think that when the strippers get there." Peyton said as she took his hand.

"They don't have anything on you Peyt. Nothing at all." Nathan stated as they walked to the car. Peyton blushed and quickly covered it up.

"If you say so…"

"I do." Nathan kissed her causing Peyton to giggle, "What?"

"You just said 'I do' and then kissed me, I guess that means we're married now." Nathan laughed at this and put his arm around her holding her close.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Peyton grinned and kissed him. The two were having total bliss, neither could hold in the excitement for the next day. Nothing would ruin their perfect day. Little did they know that someone was lurking in the corner, watching their every move. Studying their every kiss, and smile. Working on a plan of attack. Haley James stalked off to her car, were her accomplice and friend; Chris Keller was waiting for her.

"What's wrong Haley?" Chris asked as she angrily got into the car.

"They're perfectly happy! How can I break that up?"

"Leave that to Chris Keller. Don't worry your pretty little head Haley."

**AN: Like it love it? Review. Please! **

**-Marissa.**


	3. Chapter 3

Unchained Melody

Chapter 3

Peyton and Nathan walked into the restaurant hand in hand. Peyton couldn't help but grin when she saw her family, and his family, and the wedding party in that room. These people supported her and Nathan. They had been there with them through Haley leaving, Jake leaving, Peyton getting shot, all the other bad things they had gone through, and finally Nathan and Peyton getting back together.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke shrieked running over to the bride-to-be. "You wore the outfit!"

Peyton nodded and let out a laugh, "That surprise you?"

"I totally forgot the shoes, I feel like such a bad best friend."

"Don't. I like the chucks, they make me feel like me." Peyton said as Larry, her father, walked over to them. "Hey daddy!"

"Hey baby girl." Larry said hugging his daughter, "I'm so proud of you."

Peyton smiled, her dad may not have been around a lot, but he loved her, and she loved him. "Thanks daddy."

Brooke smiled at the father/daughter reunion and wondered if her dad would ever be there the day before her wedding to tell her he was proud of her. Brooke shook the thought knowing he'd never be there and sighed, Larry was like her dad anyway, so he'd be there. Larry walked off leaving Brooke and Peyton alone.

"I'm so glad you're getting married tomorrow." Brooke sighed and she plopped down on the sofa.

"And why is that?" Peyton questioned.

"Because, you getting married means no more Lucas." Brooke stated looking up at her best friend.

"He loves you, B," Peyton declared with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter if he loves me, he screwed up _again_, and he did the one thing that I can't forgive, not again Peyton." Brooke sounded tired. "Even if I do love him…" Brooke whispered.

"Look Brooke, there's something about that night you need to know."

"And that would be?"

Just then the clinking of a fork to a champagne glass was heard. Peyton sighed and told Brooke she'd tell her later.

Brooke sighed and sat down at the table to eat. As soon as the food was served, Nathan drove in like a pig. The more Brooke watched the funnier it seemed, she put her hand over her mouth and held in a giggle. After about a minute Nathan looked up to see Peyton trying to get Brooke to stop laughing, and Lucas was giving them all weird looks.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked with a mouth full of food.

"You…" Brooke laughed.

"Why?"

"You eat like a PIG!" Brooke hunched over the table with laughter, and Nathan shrugged.

"That doesn't seem like such a big deal…"

"It's not, Brooke is just weird." Lucas stated with a smirk.

"This was an AB conversation Lucas-"

"Finish that and I'll think you're five." Brooke shot him a dirty look.

"Bite me."

"My pleasure Pretty Girl."

"I didn't mean…UGH!" Brooke threw her hands up, "You know what, you are the most annoying guy in the world."

"And you're the most annoying girl in the world."

"Children…children, what are we five. Save your fighting for later, please spare us all!" Peyton said with a groan. Those two really needed to grow up.

"Sorry Sawyer," Brooke apologized looking at the blonde.

"Its ok Brooke."

After everyone had eating Brooke and the brides maids stood up. "P. Sawyer, say bye to Nathan now."

"Do I really have too?"

"Yes, now hurry, the strippers are waiting!"

Peyton laughed and kissed Nathan, "Remember…have fun, call me, and sleep."

Nathan nodded and hugged her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Brooke walked over to Lucas, "It's been fun."

"What?"

"Working together, but now we can go on with our lives and act like we don't know each other, I like that life better. Goodbye Lucas."

"Bye Brooke, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't remind me, "Brooke sighed and turned her back to him, "P. Sawyer! Get your blonde skinny ass over here now."

Peyton sighed and kissed Nathan one last time before heading out of the restaurant. Once the girls were all in party mood, dancing and drinking, Peyton pulled Brooke outside.

"I was going to tell you something." Peyton reminded the confused girl.

"Right, speak" Brooke said as she sat down on the porch steps.

"Lucas-"

"P. Sawyer, just don't ok. He slept with Megan, he got her pregnant, he's going to do the right thing, and he'll marry her." Brooke said, tears forming in her eyes, "So you're just wasting your breath, I already know he's going to marry her."

"No Brooke…he's not going to marry Megan, that baby isn't his. She was already pregnant the night she slept with him. She's using him Brooke."

"She's using him for what?"

"For his money, she knows he has a lot of money, and she plans on using that."

"Kinda like what your doing with Nathan?" Haley asked walking up the girls.

"Haley?" Brooke asked stunned.

"That's right, I'm back, and I'm not leaving until I have Nathan."

"So you and Brooke fighting has become the highlight of my life" Nathan said with a laugh as he sat down on Lucas' couch.

Lucas sighed and picked up the PS2 controllers, "I wish she wouldn't hate me." He said as he started Madden 2007.

"Well, you _did_ hurt her Luke…"

"I didn't mean to."

"But you slept with another girl," Nathan stated looking at his brother, trying to understand, "You slept with another girl while you and Brooke were dating."

"I didn't sleep with Megan, Nate. I wouldn't do that Brooke. Not again."

"What?"

"She told Brooke we slept together, but all I did was take her home when she was drunk off her ass. When Brooke asked me about it, I didn't know what to say."

"So you told her you slept with another girl?"

"NO!" Lucas ran his hand through his hair, "I'm not that stupid, I just didn't say anything at all. She took that as a yes and left."

Nathan sighed and patted his brothers back, "You need to tell her man."

"I know."

AN: Ok so this chapter SUCKED. I'm sorry you had to read this. This was mostly a filler chapter, because I needed to update. But I'm having major writers block at the moment, trying to think of drama is kind of hard. Hehehe. But anywho, hit that little purple button, and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

**-Marissa**


	4. Chapter 4

Unchained Melody

Chapter 4

**AN: Ok. So my Internet died and Comcast kept changing the day they were going out. But I'm back now! Yay. While my Internet died I got really sick, so this may not be as long as I had originally planned. I'm also having writers block, bronchitis, a crashed internet, and writers block. I am so sorry! So I'm sorry about the three-week wait, and the short chapter, but its spring break now, and while I'm writing make up essays for school, I'll be updating this story like crazy. I love you all so much and thank you for reviewing and stuff. It makes me happy. So review again, and if you haven't reviewed yet, please review.**

Brooke glared at Haley and jumped up from her spot on the steps. "Listen, _Keller _you aren't going to get Nathan, so you might as well give up right now!"

"It's James, Brooke." Haley rolled her eyes while crossing her arms, "And I will get Nathan back."

Peyton snorted. "Yeah really, how?"

"Well, _Peyton_, he loves me, unlike you, so I don't have to try hard."

"Whatever Haley, if he loved you, he wouldn't be marrying Peyton tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?" Haley screamed, and the girls nodded, "Chris told me it was next week…"

"You actually believed him?" Brooke laughed, "And you thought I was stupid in high school."

"Brooke-"

"At least I didn't run off with some rock star, and never look back, and at least I never listened to Chris Keller, or cheated on my husband."

"Brooke, you aren't married."

"That's beside the point James. You may be smart grade wise, but you're probably the stupidest person I have ever met in my life."

"At least I didn't fall for Lucas Scott twice."

"Do not go there!"

"Ok so you want Nathan back, and you're dissing your best friend?" Peyton questioned.

"We haven't been friends since he and Brooke came to give me my final for English, junior year."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Just go Haley."

"No."

"I'll call the cops," Peyton threatened taking out her cell phone.

"Alright, I'm going." Haley left.

After about twenty minutes of silence Lucas spoke up, "I was going to ask her to marry me." Nathan looked at him. "That night, I had it all planned out, dinner, then a walk on the beach. But Megan had to go lie to Brooke."

"You have to tell Brooke the truth."

"When?"

"Tomorrow?"

Lucas nodded, "I guess I will."

"That's the spirit. Come on, lets get some sleep, its already 3."

"Alright." Lucas stood up, "Night bro."

"Good night Lucas" Nathan walked up stairs leaving Lucas on the couch.

"Come on P, lets go party" Brooke said walking inside. Peyton sighed and followed her best friend back inside. She glanced around the room and found Jenna and Melissa- two of her friends from an art class she took- dancing with the stripper. She smiled and walked into the den and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Nathan asked as he sat up in bed.

"Hey babe"

"Oh Peyt! I forgot to call you."

Peyton laughed, "Did I wake you up?"

"Well it is three, but no, I was just getting into bed."

"It's already three?" Peyton asked.

"Yes" Nathan laughed, "Party to long?"

"No actually, me and Brooke talked and Haley made a surprise visit." Peyton peered into the living room, "Looks like Brookes making up to the stripper for missing his show."

"You two missed the strippers?"

"Surprising, I know. Well hey, I'll let you go get your beauty sleep."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too." Peyton hung up and joined the party. Peyton danced with Jenna and Melissa, while Brooke talked to the stripper.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke yelled running over to her.

"What B. Davis?"

"The stripper and I were about to kiss, and I told him that I couldn't." Brooke stated franticly, "What's wrong with me?"

"Its called your in love with Lucas."

"Oh no! STRIPPER COME BACK!" Brooke yelled running after him.

Peyton sighed, when was Brooke going to learn?

A couple hours later the girls were all leaving, "Bye Peyt, I'll see you around five!" Jenna said hugging her.

"Bye Jenna." Peyton smiled, "Oh and Jenna."

"Yeah Peyt?"

"Thank you so much for being a brides maid." Jenna smiled and hugged her again.

"You're my best friend Peyt, it's an honor to do this. Really"

"Ok, if you say so, bye Jen"

"Bye Peyt" Jenna left arm in arm with Melissa.

"Sawyer?"

"Brooke." Peyton turned around, "Hey B, why are you crying?"

"I love him Peyton, and I don't know. With you getting married, I'm never going to see him again."

"Yes you are."

"No, no I'm not. We're going back to our normal lives." Peyton sighed and hugged her sobbing friend.

"Shh, B, it's going to be ok. Come on lets go to bed."

"Okay," Brooke agreed and the two walked up to bed.

Lucas lay in bed tossing and turning, thinking about Brooke. He loved her; there was no doubt about that. But how was he going to make her fall in love with him again? Brooke didn't believe a word he said, how was she going to believe that he didn't sleep with Megan, when he did cheat on her with Peyton? He sighed, she was never going to believe him, but he would try. He'd try as hard as he could, all he wanted was for Brooke to **trus**t him, believe him, and **love** him.

**AN: Im half way done with chapter five. YAY! I'll have it up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Unchained Melody

Chapter 5.

**A/N So yeah, I was half way done with Chapter five, then my computer died again, got a virus, blah, blah, blah, and now I have a new computer. I have no idea where chapter five was so I'm just gonna have to start it all over. Chapter 6 will be up sometime next week. I'm very sorry.**

Brooke woke up with a sigh, and looked at the alarm clock, 10:15. Damn it's early. She rolled over and closed her eyes, then opened them real wide, "10:15! PEYTON WAKE UP!" she yelled running around trying to find her clothes and a towel.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Peyton stated sitting up, "What's wrong B?"

"It's 10:15; we have 45 minutes to make it to our hair appointment! Damn it Peyton, why didn't you set the alarm?"

"I forgot…now go take a shower and I'll make some food," Brooke nodded, "Chop, chop! We don't have all day." Brooke ran off to the bathroom and Peyton laughed.

After many long hours of primping and the guys talking about video games everyone was at the church. Brooke looked at the clock for the tenth time. Five fifteen. Fifteen minutes before her best friend was to get married.

"Brooke, I'm supposed to be the nervous one, not you." Peyton laughed as she put on more mascara.

Brooke smoothed out her dress, "I know, I'm gonna go make sure the guys are ready." With that Brooke ran out of the bridal suit, and off to the groom's room. She pounded on the door, video camera in hand.

"Coming!" Lucas yelled running to the door, "Hey Pretty girl, what's with the camera?"

"Wedding present for the bride and groom, I've got some good stuff of Peyton on here, is Nathan ready?"

"He just needs to put on his shirt.." Lucas started but was cut off by Brooke.

"Shirtless Nathan! Where?" She asked running into the room. She found Nathan and laughed, as she taped him put on his shirt and jacket.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" He asked turning around.

"Say hey Peyton!" Brooke demanded.

"Hi, Peyton?" Nathan questioned as he put on his tie.

"Good enough, I need to get back to the bride, we walk in 7, you need to go stand at the alter guys."

"Right away princess" Lucas saluted and opened the door for Brooke.

"You don't salute royalty Lucas, you bow." Brooke stated as she sauntered off to the bridal suit.

The wedding music was playing, as the flower girl walked out, "Brooke my stomach!"

"Peyton, shh, don't worry, everything's gonna be great." Brooke smiled and hugged her friend.

"I know, I'm just nervous, what if I fall, or what if…"

"Peyton, you're gonna be on your dads arm, he won't let you fall…and once you see Nathan's face everything is gonna be ok. Believe me."

Larry Sawyer smiled as the two girls hugged, "It's time."

Brooke smiled as Jenna walked down the isle, followed by Melissa. Then it was Brookes turn. She whispered a good luck to Peyton, smoothed her dress, fixed Peyton's vial and started her walk. For a minute all eyes were on her, and she loved every minute of it, she gave a dimpled smile and looked at Lucas. His heart sped up and he smiled back. 'This should be us…' he thought with a sigh as Brooke walked up the steps and stood in front of Melissa.

The wedding march started and everyone stood up as the church doors opened. Nathan's butterflies got worse and Lucas gave him a pat on the back. He looked up as Peyton and Larry entered the room, she looked gorgeous, all the butterflies he has we're gone. How could he have been so nervous about marrying this woman? She was perfect.

Peyton took a deep breath as she started walking on shaky legs, she gripped her fathers arm tighter and he smiled at her. 'It's normal to be nervous. It's normal to be nervous' she kept repeating in her head. She looked up at Nathan, 'damn he's looking fine today' the smile on her face widened and she mouthed I love you. He smiled back 'I love you too' he mouthed back. Finally she made it to the alter.

"We are gathered here on this wonderful day to celebrate in the union of two souls, who gives this woman away to this man?" the priest asked.

"I do" Larry said as he kissed Peyton's cheek and handed her over to Nathan, he took his seat in the first row and watched.

"Peyton and Nathan decided to write their own vows, Nathan," the priest stated.

Nathan cleared his throat, "Peyton, I knew I wanted to be with you forever when you pushed me in the mud when we were seven." Everyone laughed at this, "We've over come so much, and that's made us stronger than ever. Every other person I've been with could never compare to you. No one else ever would. I love you so much, and I'm honored to be spending the rest of my life with you. I love you." He finished by this point Peyton as well as Brooke were in tears.

Peyton wiped a tear and smiled, "Nathan, I was one hell of a bitch to you in the past; as a matter of fact you were a jerk. I never really saw as more than just a fling in high school, but that day that we got back together, I just knew. I knew it was the start of something new. And nothing else mattered to me. I have loved you for as long as I can remember, you've become my best friend as well as my soul mate. Since we've been back together I've been nothing but happy, and I look forward to being perfectly content with you for the rest of my life. I love you so much." Everyone was in tears by this point.

"The rings."

Brooke and Lucas handed Nathan and Peyton the rings, and the priest smiled, "Nathan repeat after me, with this ring…I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Nathan smiled as he slid the ring on Peyton's finger.

"Peyton, repeat after me, with this ring…I thee wed."

Peyton grinned, "With this ring, I thee wed"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Nathan, kiss you're bride."

Nathan kissed Peyton passionately as everyone clapped.

"It is my great honor to announce for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott!" The priest smiled as Nathan and Peyton made their way back down the isle, followed by Brooke and Lucas, Melissa and Tim, and Jenna and Cooper.

Blah. This chapter was really short, but I wanted to get the wedding out before I left.


End file.
